Porte bonheur
by MissDasey
Summary: Derek à un match très important à jouer mais son porte bonheur ne lui adresse plus la parole. Sans lui, Derek n'ai plus que l'ombre de lui-même.


_**Porte Bonheur**_

_**Derek à un match très important à jouer mais son porte bonheur ne lui adresse plus la parole. Sans lui, Derek n'ai plus que l'ombre de lui-même. **_

Il y a des jours où tout va mal et Derek en savait quelque chose, cela faisait plus d'une semaine que son porte bonheur ne mettait plus les pied à ses entrainements. Pour être honnête, il se souvenait même plus pourquoi ils étaient disputés, mais depuis mademoiselle ne lui adressait plus la parole, allant jusqu'à l'ignoré lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs de l'université de Queens. Bien évidemment son absence se faisait ressentir dans le jeu de Derek qui jouait de moins en moins bien.

Il devait réagir et vite puisqu'il avait un match très important à jouer demain afin de se qualifier en quart de finale parmi les jeunes espoir du hockey, mais surtout pour obtenir une bourse.

Il décida donc de se rendre au dortoir de la jeune femme.

« Casey » fut le premier mot qu'il déclara en entrant dans sa chambre sans frapper, tel une tornade.

« J'ai un match très important demain. Il faut à tout prix que mon équipe et moi se qualifie en quart de finale et... » Déclara-t-il à la hâte.

Casey qui était confortablement allongée sur son lit entrain de réviser, leva les yeux de ses devoirs avec une expression vraiment confuse.

« Et alors ? Qu'es ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? » Demanda-t-elle agacée.

« Quoi ? » Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Sa voix montait d'une octave supplémentaire. « Mon avenir se joue dans le creux de leurs mains ... je dois être au top de mon jeu ! » Il se mit à faire les cents pas, portant sa main droite derrière son cou.

Avec un soupir, elle ferma son livre et se redressa, laissant ses jambes tombées au bord du lit. « Pourquoi, tu es si inquiet ? »

« Inquiet ? » Il gémit. « Moi ? Je ne suis pas ... _inquiet_. » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sur la défensive. « Tu sais qui est inquiet ? »

« Euh, toi ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il s'assombrit. « Fais attention, Case. Derek Venturi n'ai jamais inquiet. Compris ! Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'évites depuis mardi dernier. »

« Eh bien, tu n'as dit que j'étais collante donc comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai rectifié le problème »

« En m'ignorant tout le temps ? » Il arrêta enfin de gesticuler dans tout les sens, se positionnant devant sa demi-sœur afin de plonger ses beaux yeux noisettes dans ceux de Casey.

« Oui » Affirma la jeune femme abordant un sourire lumineux.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que tu étais collante que cela signifie que je ne veux plus t'voir, d'ailleurs, j'ai dit ça sous la colère, j'en pensais pas un mo t! »

« Vraiment ? » Remit en question la belle brune.

« Oui, c'est la pure vérité. »

« Bien, j'accepte tes excuses. »

« Tu rêves, je ne me suis pas excusé, je viens juste d'admettre que mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose ! » répondit-il brusquement, clignant des yeux de façon significative. Il repris son rythme frénétique, fessant les quatre cent pas dans la pièce.

« Ok, comme tu voudras mais tu dois cependant reconnaître que tu meurs d'inquiétude pour ton match de demain ! Parce que, si j'ai bien observé, cela fait au moins dix minutes que tu n'arrêtes pas de gesticuler dans la pièce... »

Il s'arrêta une seconde fois et se positionna à la halte devant son lit, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Juste une seconde ! Ecoute attentivement ce que je fais prononcer, d'accord ? Demain, j'ai le plus grand match de ma vie. Celui qui va tout changer ! » Déclara-t-il en articulant les deux dernières phrases.

« Ok, j'ai pigé et comme bien-entendu tu n'es pas inquiet. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Non, je ne le suis pas, même si il y aura un jury pour me voir jouer, et décider de mon avenir, donc j'espère marquer des tirs sinon je pourrais dire adieu à l'université... » Il massa ses tempes pour ce calmer.

Elle secoua la tête, un peu confuse. « Tu espères qu'ils vont te donner une bourse d'études complète ...? Demanda-t-elle, remettant en question ce fait.

« Oui. Ce qui signifie ...? » Il la regarda avec de grands yeux impatients.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire que tu ne l'obtiendras pas parce que tu ...» Elle s'arrêta à mi-phrase, ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'il était le meilleur joueur de son équipe de hockey.

Il poussa un profond soupir. « Très bien, essaie de suivre... Nous avons gagné les trois derniers matchs, parmi lesquels il y avait une personne donnée qui à été curieusement invité. La même personne » Il lui fit signe, « qui n'avait pas été là lors des deux jeux précédents que nous avons perdu... »

« Ok... » Elle fronça des sourcils et continua. « Ainsi, cette personne a besoin de venir à ton match ? »

Il hocha la tête avec espoir. « Oui ! Enfin, il n'y a pas qu'aux matchs qu'elle doit assistée mais également à mes entrainements comme elle le faisait avant notre petite querelle. »

« Parce qu'elle est ton porte-bonheur ? » Interrogea-t-elle les lèvres ondulés dans un sourire entendu.

Il écarquilla des yeux. « Quoi ? Non, elle est... une décoration… qui me permet de jouer à mon meilleur niveau. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec suffisance. « Un décor qui t'aide à gagner ? »

Il souffla une bouffée d'irritation. « Non ... Tout simplement une coïncidence qui coïncide avec… »

« Ooh, les grands mots » , dit-elle en se moquant de lui. « Il suffit de le reconnaître, M. superstitieux, tu as_ besoin de _moi. » Les yeux de la jeune femme brillait, tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

Il fronça les sourcils, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

« Dis-le. » Le força-t-elle

Il secoua la tête.

Elle releva le menton de défi. « Dis-le ou je ne viendrai pas à ton match de demain ! »

Il serra des dents en l'observant pendant qu'elle le regardait d'un air passionné.

« Bien, siffla-t-il, jaibesoindetoi »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien _entendu_ ... »

« J'ai besoin de toi » Répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

« Un peu plus fort. »

Grinçant des dents, il fixa le mur en face de lui, puis s'humidifia les lèvres, et avoua haut et fort : « J'ai. Besoin. De. _Toi_. »

Elle rayonna. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ... »

« Parce que ... »

Il soupira et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, vexé. « Bon sang Casey !… S'il te plait viens à mon match ! »

Elle se pencha vers lui, souriant avec fierté. « Bien, je suppose que je dois prendre ces moments rares comme une petite victoire. » Répondit-elle gaiement.

Il souffla, retenant un sourire. « Veux-tu venir à mon jeu ? »

Elle le regarda, attendant.

Il ricana, frustré. « _S'il te plaît. _»

Heureuse, elle caressa son épaule. « Bien sûr que je veux ! » Son sourire a chuté, cependant. « Tu ne comptes pas sur moi pour porter ce maillot vieux et miteux qui porte ton nom ? Parce qu'il pourrait faire fuir ton jury dans la direction opposée du match. »

Il souriait. « Tu as encore cette tenue de pompon girl ? »

Elle plissa son front. « Ouais ... »

« Tu n'as qu'à la porter avec tes pompons et ensuite tu pourras m'acclamer, je suis sûr que ça les impressionnera. "

« De-r_ek ! » _Cria-elle, faussement fâchée.

Il ricana en se relevant. « Penses-y, Case. Une demi-sœur doit encouragée son demi-frère par tout les moyens ! » Il aborda son sourire en coin.

« Derek ! Derek ! Derek ! » L'imita-t-elle, sautant de son lit afin de le taper légèrement sur l'épaule. « Je ne tomberais jamais aussi bas. »

Il essaya de prendre le dessus en se penchant en avant avec audace, leur nez se touchant presque. « Avoue, il n'y a aucun autre nom que tu préfères hurler que le mien » Prononça-t-il sûr de lui.

Elle cligna des yeux, reprenant ses esprits rapidement. Elle tenta en vain de trouver une réponse intelligente, mais rien ne vint. Il sourit, d'un sourire sincère que Casey n'apercevais que trop peu à son gout. Il leva son bras et prit le menton de Casey dans sa main, laissant glisser ses doigts sur sa peau délicate. « Si ça peux te faire sentir mieux, il n'y a personne d'autre que je préfère embêter. »

Elle avala sa salive laissant tomber ses yeux à ses lèvres.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de prononcer. « On se voit demain, Case. Je t'apporterai mon maillot pour que tu m'encourage dans les tributs. »

« Mum » elle déclara finalement, sans protester.

Derek était peut-être superstitieux, mais il était aussi rusé. Il aurait pu demander à une éventuelle petite amie de venir regarder ces matchs. Cependant, il préférait demander à son insupportable demi-sœur et tout aussi stimulant et passionnée Casey McDonald.

Lorsque Casey arriva le lendemain après-midi en tenue de pompon girl complète, avec le nom de Derek couvert par un patch fait maison, il lui réserva son plus beau sourire et ce fut le début d'une histoire intéressante.


End file.
